


all of me (loves all of you)

by thefarceis



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarceis/pseuds/thefarceis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darren looks up, his eyes are bright. Chris has seen those looks before, way too often. It began many years ago and it never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of me (loves all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> was originally written august 2013, can also be read on [tumblr](http://thefarceis.tumblr.com/post/57976743727/crisscolfer-drabble-all-of-me-loves-all-of-you)!
> 
> this fic is also unbeta'd.

Chris is shaking from head to toe, and it seems like his words had decided to follow suit too; stuttering just like his heartbeat and not so internally wincing whenever his voice gets too high, too wavery (as if it’s living on a precipice, expecting a punchline that will never come soaring). 

He searches and latches on tight for every semblance of control that he sees, because he thrives on control: glaring at every assistant that does something wrong, demands for a quick drink (“Anything for the groom,” whoever it is around him will squeak, before quite literally sprinting off to the bar.) to calm the nerves, the twists that goes on in his stomach.

Darren is still nowhere to be seen. 

He wants to call, want to shout for him -- seeing Darren is like a primal, animal sense of need at the moment, because Darren always makes it all better but he can’t, superstitious belief of bad luck and all -- godammit, what the hell were they thinking when they made this up, what sort of fucking bullshit is this--

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

Breathe.

He goes outside, because he needs to, he needs the fresh air and after all, maybe he could get himself a glass of heavily alcoholic anyway. Do it all drunk, it’ll be hilarious -- or better yet, get Darren drunk too, what the fresh hell; it’s their wedding day, let them do what they want.

( _Just this once_ , he thinks, _and for the rest of our lives_.)

His tracks and his thoughts stops short when he sees a familiar figure -- five foot tall, brown skin with a huge trademark smile and all the breath that he has gets caught in his lungs, comes back even shakier than ever before.

Cerina is there, of course she is, she’s the most important woman in Darren’s life. Chris feels indebted to her, owed to her something precious and alive; she deserves it, because without her -- none of this would happen, would have happened.

Literally, none of this.

She comes up to him, finally, despite him seeing her first and he’s quickly engulfed in a hug full of warmth and love (god, so many of Darren’s mannerisms and affections come from her, and his throat burns at the realisation).

Before they pull away, Chris hears her whisper: “Welcome to the family.”

He grins. He feels nothing but so, so right.  
-

Chris sees Chuck before he gets married to the love of his life.

“Darren is a fucking wreck right now, just so you know,” Chuck grins, wide and proud, lightly punching Chris’s shoulder.

“Oh god, I’m not alone in this? I’m not the only one?” He attempts to joke, slightly, but he’s also serious.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Chuck assures, the fist that he’d used to bump Chris is now gripping his shoulder tight. “I’ve known this was going to happen since day one, when Darren kept talking about that one guy.”

Chris smiles, it’s hard not to. He takes a deep breath, steadies himself and his posture and says, “Bless you and your psychic powers.”

-

Darren is right there, right there, in his tailored suit with his bowtie while Chris is sporting a tie instead.

Handsome isn’t enough to describe how Darren looks, right this moment. Chris can’t even begin words, and for the first time he thinks words are too minuscule to capture any of this.

He’s speechless.

When Darren looks up, his eyes are bright. Chris has seen those looks before, way too often. It began many years ago and it never stops. 

Chris has seen those looks before but - this is forever.

The music plays.


End file.
